So-called “decorator balls” are spherical forms composed of overlapping filamentary materials with gaps between the filaments. These balls range in size from a couple inches to a foot in diameter. Such overlapping materials may include “seagrass” or other plant-based materials such as jute, wicker, twigs, etc., as well as wire frames. Currently no such decorator ball are illuminated from the inside out.